Holiday Cards
by SuNsHiNe-BaByGiRl
Summary: CHAPTER 4 NOW POSTED! Sami attempts to take her annual Christmas card picture with Will, but, as always, Lucas tries to worm his way into the picture.
1. Waiting WIth Mona

****

**A/N -** This is my first fanfic ever, so any reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Description** - This story takes place in late November/ early December 2003 when Lucas and Sami are getting closer but their insecurities and denial are keeping them from each other.

**Holiday Cards**

**Chapter One - Waiting With Mona**

'Oh man, when I get my hands on you Lucas Roberts...' Sami fumed in her head, pacing around the photo studio while wringing her hands fiercely. 'I swear he's gonna get it. I mean I rush home from a hellish day at that god forsaken office and I find a note saying he's taken my son to his witch of a mother for a FRIENDLY visit? No, that's just not right, but that's always Lucas,' Sami glanced at the clock hanging over a perturbed receptionist who was chewing bubble gum and looking at Sami questionably.

"Excuse me, Miss? You have been here for half an hour already, is there something you wanted before the studio closes?" asked the rather irritated receptionist sharply.

Samantha Brady looked ay the frizzy haired fifty-something woman. Her nametag read "Mona" and it looked like Mona was stuck in a warped 80's music video. Sami saw Mona looking at Sami's own outfit, a black, respectively worn mini skirt and a red long sleeved sweater with white cuffs and collar. Sami knew that it was the ideal outfit to wear for her annual Christmas card picture with Will, but she didn't have the time to change, as she barely ran a comb through her hair before leaving for the studio. She wanted to be there early to see if they were moving quickly because Sami had plans to meet up with Belle later on. Lucas was supposed to pick Will up from school and make sure that he was dressed when Sami got home. Sami made an appointment to get her picture taken with Will because Sami never had the time to buy and write them herself. She didn't exactly know why Lucas wanted his picture taken with Will but he had to be the annoying prick that he was, and tell Sami that they should get both of their appointments one after the other, just so Will wouldn't have to go to the same place twice. Lucas said that it was the logical thing to do. 'Logical? Logical thing, my ass,' thought Sami bitterly. Her thoughts were interrupted but someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Well? Is there something you wanted or were you just gonna stand there all night? You do know we close soon, right?" Mona was really starting to get on Sami's nerves with the gum chewing.

"Yes, I am here for a reason; I am waiting for my son to take our picture and unfortunately his father is coming with him because he too, has an appointment here. My appointment is under the name Samantha Brady." Sami impatiently tapped her foot while Mona checked the scheduling book.

"Samantha Brady you said? Yes, you're right here, second to last booking of the night. I assume that you're son's father is Lucas Roberts because he is right after you? Well whatever seems to be the case, your son should have been here five minutes ago. If he doesn't come in the next 10 minutes, you can either take the picture alone or reschedule."

"Oh no, I am not-"

At that moment a burst of early winter wind came through the doors as the bells on the doors jingled. Instantaneously, Lucas and Will's laughter could be heard throughout the store. Sami turned and saw Lucas grinning. Lucas' grin faded as a look shot across the room that was so cold, anyone could tell that it wasn't from the temperature.

**A/N - Thanks everyone! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Allison**


	2. Late Arrivals

**A/N -** Sorry for taking so long to update everyone. Been really busy starting school and everything and I hope I can get chapter three up soon. Keep reviewing please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiday Cards**

**Chapter Two - Late Arrivals**

"Crap, I'm in trouble- Will, buddy, go wait in that toy store next door. I can tell you mom wants to talk to me," Lucas whispered almost under his breath. The tension coming from Sami was so thick; Lucas didn't want Will to be around when Sami exploded. Lucas watched Will walk out of the store, and Lucas could swear he heard Will mutter something about not making a scene in the store. Lucas turned back around to face Sami and prepared himself.

"Lucas Roberts, what do you think you're doing, taking our son to see KATE? Everyone knows that she's out to get me. It's just a matter of time before she will try to get Will against me. You know, I bet that you're part of her plan too, aren't you? You just pretend to be nice to me sometimes so that I will start to trust you again and then you'll try to take Will away from me! Well guess what Lucas: IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! There's no way you are going to take Will away from me, not even if you want to flounce your rock hard chest or six pack around my apartment everyday!" Sami's face got so red that it matched her sweater. She had to steady herself by holding onto a chair.

Lucas, himself, had to bite back laughter after hearing Sami's outburst. She had not admitted one, but two things: 1) she said "our" son instead of just hers, and 2) she looked at his chest everyday. He knew saying these things would just aggravate her even more, but he couldn't resist- she was so cute when she got frustrated with him.

"So Sami, you like looking at my chest, eh?" Lucas asked her, with that famous grin of his. "Well, I don't come by your apartment every day, but if you really want, I could."

Sami looked at him for a moment, as if seriously contemplating it, but almost instantly, put her guard up again. "Oh shut up Lucas. You know what I mean. I would never look at you like that...I hate you. And I am pissed off on what you pulled tonight! I made this appointment for Will and I, and the one thing that I ask you to do, you screw up! Why couldn't have you just got him dressed and ready instead of taking him to see that bitch?" Sami smoothly said, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Don't call her that Scami," Lucas said, getting angry. "That's my mother **and **Will's grandmother. And for your information, I did get him dressed. We were waiting for you when Mom called. She is taking Cassie's death really hard and I thought that she would feel better if I brought Will by to see her. It wasn't until we were coming here that we realized that we were going to be late because of a traffic jam."

"Ha, your mom is taking Cassie's death hard? She hated Cassie up until a few days ago when everyone found out she was her daughter. I bet that if this happened a month ago, Kate would be almost as happy if it were me dead - and she barely knew the girl. Not that anyone would actually want to know her...man, and people thought I was unpleasant," Sami snorted.

"Hang on there Sami; she was your sister too. Are you saying that you don't care that Cassie is dead?" Lucas questioned, feeling more and more irritated by the second. "Figures you wouldn't care; you don't care about anything or anyone but yourself. No wonder both Austin and Brandumb left you!"

"Whatever Lucas, that's coming from a drunk who is so pathetic, his mom had to pay someone to marry him, and even then, it didn't work out! At least my parents didn't pay anyone to marry me!" Sami retorted back.

After that remark, a full fledged argument erupted. There was no stopping them now; unfortunately Mona did not know that. She was quite taken back when both adults told her to back off when she tried to intervene. She was only trying to tell them that the store was closing in five minutes. 'Oh well, it's their loss,' she thought.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing? I could hear you from the next store!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Closing Time

**A/N- **HEYY everyone! Thanks for continuing to read this, even with my lack of updating skills lol. School has been annoying me and I finally used this past week to start writing again because I had a school break. I still haven't been getting the amount of reviews that I wanted so I am going be a witch and say that I won't continue posting any new chapters until I get at least 5 more reviews!! I have already finished chapter four and I'm halfway done chapter five, so please REVIEW!! I'm not asking for a lot…just 5 more reviews!!! THANKS

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiday**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiday**** Cards**

****

**Chapter Three - Closing Time**

****

****

"Will, oh sweetie, we didn't hear you come back in," Sami started to say, but was interrupted by a voice overhead.

**_"Attention shoppers: _****_Salem_****_ Photo Studio will be closing in approximately five minutes. Thank you for choosing us as your picture studio. Please come again."_**

"Come on Will, we have to hurry to get our picture taken before the store closes. Excuse me, miss, my son is here. We are ready for our picture," Sami called over to the receptionist's desk.

"I am sorry Ms Brady. The store is closing now. You will have to reschedule for another time. Would you like to quickly reschedule now, or would you like to come back again tomorrow? Just a reminder, but Christmas is our busy season, and we are rapidly filling up," Mona said smirking at Sami.

"What? What the hell did you just say? I am NOT coming back here for another appointment! I booked one for today, and I am damn well going to have it TODAY!" Sami screamed, but then calmed herself down again. "I know this time of year is always busy, that's why I specifically made the appointment this early. Could you please try to fit my son and me in really fast? You don't know what I pulled to be here on time, and not to have our picture taken would only break my son's heart."

Lucas, who had stayed quiet throughout the ladies conversation, snorted and said, "Will's heart? Come on Sami, Will doesn't mind coming back. It's no big deal."

"Actually Dad, I really hate these clothes and would rather not put them back on," Will whispered to Lucas, tugging on his shirt.

"Oh um, okay. Go ahead Sami- tantrum away," Lucas laughed.

"Shut up Lucas. Just leave now before I start on you next!"

"Ms Brady, I am sorry but there is nothing that I can do. The store is closing and I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please reschedule for another time tomorrow," Mona intervened.

"But I can't reschedule! Today was the last day for the discount offer, and I am not going to pay full price for something I should have paid less for!" Sami said, getting angry again.

Lucas thought that Sami was just being her obnoxious self, but as soon as she said 'discount', he knew why she was so adamant on having the special offer. He realized that with the holidays coming up, she was saving her money for Will. And he also knew that Basic Black was not being very generous with her Christmas bonus because of his chat with his mother. He knew Sami would be too proud to ask him if they could share Will's gifts this year, but if she did ask him, he would never refuse it. Sami was the mother of his child, and was once his best friend, and also, once his bitter enemy. Not they were slowly rebuilding their friendship and hopefully, something more- he couldn't let her down now.

"Um, pardon me, Miss…Mona," Lucas flashed his lop sided grin, "but do you think that it would be alright if we got the photographer to take an extra ten minutes to take the picture? I wouldn't mind paying anything extra, of course."

"Lucas, what are you doing? I can handle this by myself! I don't need you help," Sami said, embarrassed, but still angry.

"Don't worry Sami, I got it this time," Lucas winked at Sami.

Mona was thinking to herself about the young man's offer; she wouldn't mind getting the extra cash at all. "Well, Mr. Roberts, I think that could be arranged. But I don't think we can take two separate pictures. Just let me go check with the photographer."

"Alright, that's fine, thanks," Lucas called to her retreating back." Okay Sami, no need to thank me; only a kiss from you would be greatly appreciated," he arrogantly said to Sami.

Will sensed that there would be a "discussion" between his parents, so he slowly backed off to the other side of the room.

"Oh, you wish Lucas. The only thing that you will be getting from me is a slap across the head! Why the hell did you just do that? What do you have pulled up your sleeve?" Sami questioned.

"There's nothing up my sleeve. Jeez Sami, you were always the judgmental one. Can't a guy just offer to pay for his family's holiday Christmas card?"

"What do you mean, 'your family'? You're not going to be in the photo," Sami said.

"But of course I am. I mean, I just paid extra money for yours; it might as well be mine too. Plus, it will hit two birds with one stone- Will won't have to get dressed up twice. Face it Sami, I am going to be in the picture, whether you like it or not," Lucas replied smugly.

"Good, you can be in the picture; I sure as hell know that I won't be. I don't care, I will write out regular cards this year. When you are finished here with Will, make sure you bring him to Grandpa Shawn's after because he is sleeping over there tonight. I am leaving now."

"Sami! Sami, wait! If you really don't want me to be in you Christmas card, then I won't be. I can still pay for it though. Think of it as an early Christmas present," Lucas sighed dejectedly. Thinking to himself, he wondered if Sami really did hate him. He certainly didn't hate her. He was ready to admit that he was slowly falling in love with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick A/N - I used the title "Closing Time" from the group Semisonic; it's a really amazing song and everyone should listen to it LOL.

**A/N- **HEYY everyone! Thanks for continuing to read this, even with my lack of updating skills lol. School has been annoying me and I finally used this past week to start writing again because I had a school break. I still haven't been getting the amount of reviews that I wanted so I am going be a witch and say that I won't continue posting any new chapters until I get at least 5 more reviews!! I have already finished chapter four and I'm halfway done chapter five, so please REVIEW!! I'm not asking for a lot...just 5 more reviews!!! THANKS

(Oh yeah, I just wanted to ask if anyone thinks that I should do a Harry Potter fic...I cant decide whether or not to write one, so even if you don't like Harry Potter, while you are reviewing kindly put a 'yes' to write one or a 'no' not to write one)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiday Cards**

**Chapter Three - Closing Time**

"Will, oh sweetie, we didn't hear you come back in," Sami started to say, but was interrupted by a voice overhead.

**_"Attention shoppers: Salem Photo Studio will be closing in approximately five minutes. Thank you for choosing us as your picture studio. Please come again."_**

"Come on Will, we have to hurry to get our picture taken before the store closes. Excuse me, miss, my son is here. We are ready for our picture," Sami called over to the receptionist's desk.

"I am sorry Ms Brady. The store is closing now. You will have to reschedule for another time. Would you like to quickly reschedule now, or would you like to come back again tomorrow? Just a reminder, but Christmas is our busy season, and we are rapidly filling up," Mona said smirking at Sami.

"What? What the hell did you just say? I am NOT coming back here for another appointment! I booked one for today, and I am damn well going to have it TODAY!" Sami screamed, but then calmed herself down again. "I know this time of year is always busy, that's why I specifically made the appointment this early. Could you please try to fit my son and me in really fast? You don't know what I pulled to be here on time, and not to have our picture taken would only break my son's heart."

Lucas, who had stayed quiet throughout the ladies conversation, snorted and said, "Will's heart? Come on Sami, Will doesn't mind coming back. It's no big deal."

"Actually Dad, I really hate these clothes and would rather not put them back on," Will whispered to Lucas, tugging on his shirt.

"Oh um, okay. Go ahead Sami- tantrum away," Lucas laughed.

"Shut up Lucas. Just leave now before I start on you next!"

"Ms Brady, I am sorry but there is nothing that I can do. The store is closing and I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please reschedule for another time tomorrow," Mona intervened.

"But I can't reschedule! Today was the last day for the discount offer, and I am not going to pay full price for something I should have paid less for!" Sami said, getting angry again.

Lucas thought that Sami was just being her obnoxious self, but as soon as she said 'discount', he knew why she was so adamant on having the special offer. He realized that with the holidays coming up, she was saving her money for Will. And he also knew that Basic Black was not being very generous with her Christmas bonus because of his chat with his mother. He knew Sami would be too proud to ask him if they could share Will's gifts this year, but if she did ask him, he would never refuse it. Sami was the mother of his child, and was once his best friend, and also, once his bitter enemy. Not they were slowly rebuilding their friendship and hopefully, something more- he couldn't let her down now.

"Um, pardon me, Miss...Mona," Lucas flashed his lop sided grin, "but do you think that it would be alright if we got the photographer to take an extra ten minutes to take the picture? I wouldn't mind paying anything extra, of course."

"Lucas, what are you doing? I can handle this by myself! I don't need you help," Sami said, embarrassed, but still angry.

"Don't worry Sami, I got it this time," Lucas winked at Sami.

Mona was thinking to herself about the young man's offer; she wouldn't mind getting the extra cash at all. "Well, Mr. Roberts, I think that could be arranged. But I don't think we can take two separate pictures. Just let me go check with the photographer."

"Alright, that's fine, thanks," Lucas called to her retreating back." Okay Sami, no need to thank me; only a kiss from you would be greatly appreciated," he arrogantly said to Sami.

Will sensed that there would be a "discussion" between his parents, so he slowly backed off to the other side of the room.

"Oh, you wish Lucas. The only thing that you will be getting from me is a slap across the head! Why the hell did you just do that? What do you have pulled up your sleeve?" Sami questioned.

"There's nothing up my sleeve. Jeez Sami, you were always the judgmental one. Can't a guy just offer to pay for his family's holiday Christmas card?"

"What do you mean, 'your family'? You're not going to be in the photo," Sami said.

"But of course I am. I mean, I just paid extra money for yours; it might as well be mine too. Plus, it will hit two birds with one stone- Will won't have to get dressed up twice. Face it Sami, I am going to be in the picture, whether you like it or not," Lucas replied smugly.

"Good, you can be in the picture; I sure as hell know that I won't be. I don't care, I will write out regular cards this year. When you are finished here with Will, make sure you bring him to Grandpa Shawn's after because he is sleeping over there tonight. I am leaving now."

"Sami! Sami, wait! If you really don't want me to be in you Christmas card, then I won't be. I can still pay for it though. Think of it as an early Christmas present," Lucas sighed dejectedly. Thinking to himself, he wondered if Sami really did hate him. He certainly didn't hate her. He was ready to admit that he was slowly falling in love with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quick A/N - I used the title "Closing Time" from the group Semisonic; it's a really amazing song and everyone should listen to it LOL.


	4. Family Moments

**A/N - Hey everyone!! Thanks everyone who reviewed so far on my fic. I appreciate it a lot!! I am not sure what to say except I have been super busy with school (December is going to be a busy month) so I have not gotten much time to write. But I have started chapter 5, thanks to my beta Vivian who has helped me a lot through editing and what not LOL. I don't know when that will be finished though (hopefully before Christmas break but with so much work I don't know). I have been waiting to post this chapter almost ever since I posted chapter 3 but I have been greedily waiting for some reviews. I decided that I wasn't being fair to my other readers so now here we go with Chapter 4 Family Moments. --sorry I couldn't think of a better title) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately. If I did, I would be meeting Bry, and Kyle Lowder, and Jason Cook everyday for lunch.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holiday Cards**

**Chapter Four - Family Moments**

Sami watched Lucas turn and take a step back in defeat. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously; Lucas was giving in this easy?

_**'Something must be wrong,**' _she thought,_ **'Lucas never gives up without a fight.'**_

In all the years that Sami had known Lucas she found, especially after Will's paternity was reveled, that she was able to hide her emotions from him by fighting. She thought that he did the same. Sami knew at the back of her heart her feelings had changed, but she wasn't ready to admit that just yet.

She cautiously took a step towards him and grabbed his arm. He turned, and Sami saw a distinct glint of hurt in his eyes.

**_'Hurt? Why would he be hurt?_**she felt her guard crumble underneath her.

"What do you want Sami? What did I do now?" he asked, slight irritation shaking in his voice.

Instantly, her wall rebuilt itself. Unsure all of a sudden, she stuttered, "Um…you see…uh…nothing. I just wanted to know what was wrong with you. Well, damn it Lucas, you never give up your arguments with me, without a fight!"

"I'm tired Samantha," he said, simply staring unblinkingly at her.

She thought she knew what he meant by that comment but was confused anyway. He was obviously trying to project something, but she was failing dismally in the understanding department. Was Lucas trying to tell her that he was tired of her, or was he tired of their fighting? She honestly hoped that it was the latter of the two, for she was tired of it too. She wished that they were friends like they used to be. Other than Lucas, Sami had no friends.

Taking a deep shaky breath and staring him right back, she whispered, "So am I, Lucas; I'm tired too."

"Are you sure? Because I know that I am. I am tired of all this meaningless quarrelling that we do. I've learnt that it does nothing good for anyone. I know that I have been trying to stop picking fights with you, but you haven't. I know that I'm willing to be friends again, are you?"

"I am sure Lucas. I know that I haven't been trying, but I just realized how much I missed our friendship. It's gonna take a lot of hard work and commitment on both parts, but I am positive. This summer when I fell through those doors, I realized how short and beautiful life can really be, and I don't want Will to grow up anymore with a set of non stop bickering parents. You were there for me this past summer Lucas. You were there when nobody else was, but you were supposed to hate me." Sami was utterly surprised to find all this honesty flowing out of her. She was ignorant as to where the sudden change of attitude towards Lucas was coming from.

"I believe you Sami. As much I am glad to know that we are on the same page on this, I should be going now. I have an early meeting for the Horton Foundation tomorrow and I can't afford to be late. When you and Will are done here, just give them this card so they can charge it to me," he said while passing his shiny gold credit card to Sami.

She took the card silently, and watched him say goodbye to Will. Suddenly, she called out to him, just as he was walking out the door to the store.

"What?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, I- I just wanted to know if you, um if you wanted to take the picture with Will and me? 'Cause you know, it would be a waste of money if we did take two different pictures and you know Will would definitely be okay with it…" her face reddened as she drifted off shyly.

"Sure, I'd be honoured to be in your holiday card." Lucas walked back, smiling confidently towards Sami.

"Hey, is Dad staying?" Will looked up hopefully. He first, glanced at his mother, than at his father. He saw his mom nodding and his dad smiling. **_"This is bloody fantastic!"_** he said. **(A/N- one of my favourite lines ever! LOL Vivian- guess where that's from)**

"William Roberts! Where in the world did you hear that? Don't say that again!" Sami scolded Will.

"Don't worry Mom; it's just from Harry Potter!"

Will was overcome with such joy that he broke out into a huge grin. Any other kid wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as Will was because of his parents taking a picture together- but then again, any other kid didn't have Sami Brady or Lucas Roberts as their parents. This small step, Will knew, was part of a new relationship that his parents had formed. Deep down and successfully hidden inside, he thought that his parents would never become civil to one another, but now he was completely reassured. He was still grinning from ear to ear across the room from his parents. He quickly ran over to the pair and gave them both a hug. Most kids Will's age were never that affectionate, especially with their parents - but then again, Will was not the typical kid with typical parents. He beamed up at his dad who was unconsciously staring at his mom, whom in return was smiling at Will.

"Sorry to interrupt this 'family' moment, but the photographer is ready for you. He was very reluctant to take you tonight, so I suggest that you go in now," Mona called coming back into the waiting room.

"Alright thanks, we will be right in," Lucas replied politely.

"Wait! Will come back; your hair needs to be brushed again," Sami said fixing her son's hair with her hands.

"Aww come on Mom, it's _supposed _to be messy - everyone has their hair like that!" Will protested, trying to duck his head away from his mother.

"Well, I guess that 'everyone' includes your father. Lucas, fix your hair too. I don't take pictures with people who look like they have unkept hair," Sami said firmly, but jokingly.

"Aww but Sami," Lucas whined, "**everyone** has hair like this! I mean, it's what the cool people have!"

"Shut it Lucas. Just shut it or I might change my mind about you," Sami casually laughed before ushering them both inside to the photographer.

"So this is the hothead and her money bags boyfriend, huh?" Lou, the photographer said, eyeing them as they walked in.

"What did you just call me? I resent that! I am **NOT** a hothead! And he is definitely **NOT **me-"

Lucas cut Sami off by saying, "Yes, we are extremely appreciative that you were willing to stay late just to help us out. We just want to get this done as quickly as possible if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, yeah, stand over there while I get the camera ready."

They walked over by the backdrop and Will sat down on the little stool, while Sami and Lucas awkwardly stood on either sides of him, both looking very uncomfortable.

"Well come on then! Don't you people know how to pose? Seeing as you don't, I'm gonna hafta tell ya. Okay, first the missus sits on the stool then, son, what's your name?" - "Will" - "Okay, then Will you stand behind your mom on the left and put your left hand on her shoulder. Now, your dad is going to stand on the right, putting his hand on her other shoulder" Lou said coaching them.

As soon as Lucas put his hand on her delicate shoulder, Sami flinched at the sudden sparks between them. Lucas noticed the electricity too, and bent down to whisper in her ear if she was alright. Sami's face flushed when she felt Lucas' breath in her ear, but she managed to nod her head shakily. 'What was wrong with her? It was just Lucas, someone that she recently became friends with. She couldn't have feelings for him - could she? Well, it wasn't as though she was attracted to him. Sure he was **very **good looking, and had a nice build, but it was Lucas! Sami was battling her thoughts in her mind and it took both Will and Lucas' tapping to get her out of her trance.

"Ready folks? On the count of three, say family; one, two, three!"

"Family!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - Okay folks; let's just have everyone click that "Review" button PLEASE!! I just want another 5 reviews at least! That's not much is it?? Alright, enough of my begging. Hope ya liked the chapter...a bit fluffy at the end wouldn't you say? LOL**


End file.
